baldursgatefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Bhaal
'''Bhaal- '''Ongiś - w czasach zamierzchłych - jeden był jeno bóg sporów, śmierci i umarłych. A był to Jergal, znany też jako Pan Końca Wszystkiego. Jergal napawał się był animozjami, takoż pomiędzy istotami boskimi, jak i śmiertelnymi, a konflikty wszelakie moc jego jeno umacniały. Wszak wszystkie żywe stworzenie prędzej czy później w progi jego zawitać musiało. Przyjmował był każdego w swym królestwie wiecznego mroku, azali tenże pochodził ze szlachty, mieszczaństwa tudzież kasty podlejszego autoramentu. Wszelako z czasem cnić mu się to wszystko poczęło, albowiem obowiązki jego nie niosły już ze sobą wyzwań nowych, przeto w sercu Jergala nuda pospołu ze zrezygnowaniem zagościły. Różnica zaś między absolutną mocą, a absolutną bezsilnością ledwie wyczuwalną się stała. Aliści nadszedł czas, gdy trzech potężnych śmiertelników, zapragnąwszy posiąść dzierżoną przez Jergala moc, taki oto pakt zawarło, iż choćby życiem zapłacić przyszło, próbę wydarcia owej mocy podejmą. Śmiertelnicy owi - Bane, Bhaal i Myrkul - przemierzali byli Krainy wzdłuż i wszerz, zdobywając coraz to wspanialsze zaklęcia i przedmioty magiczne, stawiając czoła coraz to straszliwszym monstrom i adwersarzom, zawżdy z walki każdej wychodząc bez szwanku. Za sprawą Jergala, podczas jednej z ich wypraw w ręce Bane’a wpadł przedmiot wielce cudowny, a był to Sztylet Jathimana. Aby artefakt ten mógł powstać, trzydziestu dziewięciu członków netherilskiego Kultu Jathimana żywoty swe złożyło w ofierze. Istniało podówczas Siedmiu Zaginionych Bogów, a byli to Garagos, Ghaunadaur, Jergal, Moander, Savras, Silvanus i Borem z Jeziora Wrzącego Błota. Z tym to Boremem Bane, Bhaal i Myrkul byli przyszli do zwady, gwoli której wywiązała się walka. Bane, wraziwszy Boremowi Sztylet Jathimana w serce, rychło do zakończenia konfliktu doprowadził, a zabiwszy boga z Jeziora Wrzącego Błota każdy z trzech towarzyszy część jego esencji wchłonął. Ambicja trójki śmiertelników niezaspokojoną pozostawała, toteż razu pewnego wybrali się byli w podróż planarną. Takoż wędrowali, póki na Szare Pustkowie nie dotarli, tam zaś na poszukiwania Zamku z Kości się udali, w którym to Jergal rezydował na swym Kościanym Tronie. Wszelako droga do łatwych nie należała, albowiem stały na niej legiony szkieletów, hordy zombie, tabuny bezcielesnych nieumarłych oraz grupa liczy. Lubo wrogów była siła, wszak Bane, Bhaal i Myrkul ze straszliwszymi przeciwnikami byli się już potykali, przeto drogą swą do celu w końcu wyrąbali. "Ja przejmuję ten tron zła" - krzyknął Bane-tyran. "A ja zniszczę cię, nim palcem kiwnąć zdążysz" - zagroził Bhaal-skrytobójca. "Ja zaś sprawię, iż dusze wasze uwięzione będą po wsze czasy" - obiecał Myrkul-nekromanta. Na ich słowa Jergal powstał z Kościanego Tronu, a na obliczu jego malował się wyraz zmęczenia. Uczyniwszy to, w takie słowa się do nich ozwał: "Do was tron należy, albowiem pustka jego mocy nazbyt mi ciąży. Bierzcie go, jeśli chcecie. Ja zaś przyrzekam wam służyć i prowadzić was dopóty, dopóki władać tą mocą się nie przyuczycie". Nim jednak trójka zdumionych towarzyszy odrzec cokolwiek zdołała, Pan Końca Wszystkiego zapytał: "A któż spośród was rządził będzie? ". Tedy trzech dotychczasowych sprzymierzeńców jęło toczyć między sobą bój zażarty. Walka ich w nieskończoność się ciągnęła, a żadna ze stron przewagi nie była w stanie zdobyć. Jergal patrzył był nań, lecz na twarzy jego gościła jeno obojętność. Doszedłszy do wniosku, że pierwej trzej śmiałkowie z wyczerpania padną, niźli spór rozstrzygną, Pan Końca Wszystkiego inicjatywę podjąć postanowił: "Zali po wszystkim, przez co żeście byli przeszli, z niczym odejść chcecie? Czemuż byście nie mieli podzielić dziedzin tej władzy i na wynik gry się zdać, aby ustalić, co komu przypadnie?". Bane, Bhaal i Myrkul rozważyli słowa bóstwa i przystali na jego propozycję. Wziął tedy Jergal czaszki trojga spośród swych najpotężniejszych liczy i trzem śmiałkom je wręczył, ażeby każdy z nich jedną cisnął, a czyja najdalej się potoczy, ten zwycięzcą będzie. Wszelako, gdy zawody się rozpoczęły, Malar na Szarym Pustkowiu zawitał, a dowiedziawszy się o możności zdobycia całej mocy Jergala, jął za toczącymi się czaszkami bieżyć, by grę przerwać i samemu sił spróbować. Zoczywszy, że przybycie intruza zawodom kres położyło, Bane, Bhaal i Myrkul ponownie bój między sobą wszczęli. Wówczas to Jergal raz jeszcze zainterweniował: "Czemuż tedy nie pozwolicie Pani Szczęścia zadecydować, jeżeli z Władcą Bestii dzielić się nie chcecie? ". Trzech śmiałków znów na propozycję Pana Końca Wszystkiego przystało, toteż Jergal odłamał sobie knykcie i wręczył im je, by spór swój grą w kości rozstrzygnęli. Gdy Malar powrócił, gra w kości końca już dobiegła. Bane, na którego Tymora najłaskawszym okiem spojrzała, zakrzyknął z tryumfem: "Skorom wygrał, decyduję, iż przez wieczność całą rządził będę jako największy tyran. Serca zatruwał będę nienawiścią, spory poczną wybuchać na najmniejsze moje skinienie, a w mym królestwie każdy będzie mi się w pas kłaniał." Myrkul, który drugie z kolei miejsce zajął, zadeklarował: "Ja zaś wybieram umarłych. A czyniąc tak, jam jest w istocie zwycięzcą, albowiem każdy, kim będziesz rządzić, Bane, prędzej czy później do mnie trafi. Wszak wszystek kiedyś umrze, nawet bogowie." Bhaal, lubo w grze mu się nie powiodło, zapał Bane’a i Myrkula rychło ugasił rzekłszy: "Do mnie zatem śmierć należy i w mojej jest gestii to, kto spośród poddanych twych, lordzie Bane, przejdzie do ciebie, lordzie Myrkulu. Obaj więc musicie okazywać mi szacunek i spełniać moje życzenia, bowiem mogę zniszczyć twe królestwo, Bane, mordując twych wasali, twe zaś królestwo, Myrkulu, mogę głodem zamorzyć, powstrzymując śmierć." Malar z wściekłości zawył, lecz nic już nie mógł uczynić. I raz jeszcze jedyne, co mu pozostało, to władztwo nad bestiami. Zaś na twarzy Jergala zatańczył nikły uśmiech, albowiem został wyzwolony. Czas płynął. Bhaal z łatwością przywykł do rozporządzania nową mocą, a gwoli swej krwiożerczości, gdzie się pojawiał, tam siał zniszczenie i śmierć. Nienasycenie jego niezaspokojonym było. Obecność żywych stworzeń do mordu go pobudzała, a i ze świecą próżno szukać takiego, co by go w okrucieństwie, brutalności i nienawiści przewyższał. Potrafił Bhaal być zimny jak głaz, bezlitosny i wyrachowany, z drugiej zaś strony wpaść mógł w dziki szał niepohamowanego zabijania. Mimo, iż Bane’a wspomagać musiał, takoż i sam miał swych podwładnych, albowiem służyły mu Talona i Loviatar. Boską mocą dysponując Bhaal nierzadko na powierzchni Torilu się pojawiał. Pod różnymi postaciami się był ukazywał i uwodził śmiertelne kobiety. Z jednej strony - aby chuci swej pofolgować, z drugiej zaś, by w razie wydarzeń niepożądanych esencji swej choć kroplę ostawić w Krainach. W takiż to sposób w 1343 RD na świat Abdel Adrian przyszedł - jedno z najsłynniejszych dzieci Bhaala. Wszelako Pan Morderstw więcej potomków był sobie sprokurował, toteż w Faerunie niejedną osobę naznaczoną piętnem boga zabójców spotkać można. Jednakowoż i tej pychy było Bhaalowi mało. W 1345 RD Pan Morderstw upodobał sobie zapanowanie nad Wyspami Moonshae, atoli pierwej musiał się Matki-Ziemi pozbyć - lokalnego aspektu Chauntei - albowiem do bogini tej, jako stwórczyni życia, żywił Bhaal szczególną nienawiść. Aliści plany boga mordu pokrzyżowane zostały. W 1346 RD Najwyższy Król Tristan Kendrick rządzący Lludem Wysp Moonshae stawił czoła awatarowi Bhaala, który więcej niż zazwyczaj boskiej esencji zawierał. Pan Morderstw pewien był swego zwycięstwa. Przewidział był wszystko krom tego, że Tristan po Miecz Cymrycha Hugha sięgnie. Miecz ten onegdaj należał do pierwszego Najwyższego Króla Lludu. Za jego to pomocą Tristan Kendrick pokonał był Bhaala, niszcząc sporą część jego esencji. W tenże to sposób został patron skrytobójców wygnany z Krain na czas jakiś. Zanim był Bhaal w stanie odtworzyć utraconą część esencji swojej, nastał Czas Kłopotów. Gwoli kradzieży Tablic Przeznaczenia przez Bane’a i Myrkula popełnionej, wszystkie bóstwa przez Ao strącone na powierzchnię Torilu zostały. Gdy Bane mocy potrzebował, aby awatara Torma pod Tantras na proch zetrzeć, z pomocą Myrkula wybił większość skrytobójców Krain, którzy to rdzeń wyznawców Bhaala stanowili. Działanie to dodatkowo siłę Pana Morderstw osłabiło, a i w całokształcie poświęcenie to niewiele dało, bowiem awatary Bane’a i Torma nawzajem były się zniszczyły. Tedy to Myrkul pakt zawarł z Bhaalem, którego celem odszukanie Tablic było. Dzięki temu dwaj dawni towarzysze do swoich domen planarnych powrócić zamierzali. Pierwsze zanotowane w kronikach pojawienie się Bhaala w Czasie Kłopotów miało miejsce, gdy przybył do Wysokiego Rogu w Cormyrze, próbując porwać czarodziejkę Midnight, jednakże powstrzymali go jej towarzysze. Po tej porażce Bhaal przejął był ciało lorda komandora Kae Deverella, który to twierdzą Wysokiego Rogu zawiadywał. Pod tą postacią udało się Panu Morderstw Midnight uprowadzić wraz z jedną z Tablic. Przy Moście Boareskyr nastąpiło spotkanie Bhaala z Kelemvorem, Adonem i Cyrikiem. Dwaj pierwsi do odbicia Midnight dążyli, ostatni zaś Tablicę Przeznaczenia pragnął posiąść. W wyniku bójki Kelemvor i Adon oswobodzić Midnight zdołali, podczas, gdy Cyric walką z Bhaalem był zajęty. Następnie czarodziejka uwagę boga mordu odwróciła, dzięki czemu Cyric, miecz swój w pierś Bhaal wraziwszy, życia Pana Morderstw pozbawił. Trzeba wszak pamiętać, iż nie udałoby mu się czynu tego dokonać, gdyby nie dzierżył Zguby Bogów - miecza awatarem Maski będącego. Esencja zabitego boga skaziła Krętą Wodę pod Mostem Boareskyr przepływającą, hen aż po Bród Trollowego Szponu. Jeżeli kiedykolwiek do wskrzeszenia Bhaala dojść by miało, to jeno w cieniu mostu owego. Po Czasie Kłopotów Cyric Bhaala dziedziny przejął. Lubo wyznawców i kleryków Pana Morderstw wielu jeszcze w Krainach było, los ich nie był godnym pozazdroszczenia. Większość z nich na wiarę Księcia Kłamstw się nawróciła, resztę zaś bez litości wybito. Wszelako wszędzie garstka ich jakowaś przetrwała, więc Faerun wciąż zamieszkuje pewna liczba kapłanów i czcicieli Bhaala, którzy do życia przywrócić go próbują. Historię śmierci Bhaala poznajemy w Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear. Kategoria:Bogowie Kategoria:NPC